


The last gift is always the hardest to find

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Rowena regrets little in her 300+ years and most of it is things she didn’t do, as opposed to things she did do. What she didn’t do this time, is finish her Christmas shopping. So now, she is on a last minute shopping trip. Just one gift, but it eludes her. Until she sees this thing in a haberdashery shop window...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	The last gift is always the hardest to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> I just had to add the shop again... it was too perfect. Have her meet up with him... I got all giggly.

**December 23rd**

She hadn’t wanted it. But it happened anyway. Rowena had to stealthily go late Christmas shopping. Sure she had been out with the angels and Samuel two days ago, and her intent had been to find gifts for all, but Dean, wow, was that a hard one to shop for. Sam had said Dean would be perfectly fine with just a bottle of motor oil and some junk food, but Rowena had wanted something with a little more thought, a tad more… style. Castiel, bless his Grace, had offered to help her look, but the two had just gotten their heads out of their arses, and she wasn’t going to come between that. Castiel would surely give her his best idea, and that would not do. 

But, as these things go, she’d been distracted by an herbalist shop, and gotten carried away with all the different things they offered. She had simply forgotten to look for Dean. Rowena sighed. Even Dean had been successful in his shopping trip yesterday, if the happy belting of off-key carols was anything to gauge by. And then she saw it. In the window of a haberdashery shop. It was cute, it was quirky and she knew Dean would smile. With a happy smile, she opened the door.

“Hello, hello. How may I help you, darling?” The British accent belonged to a lanky guy, all in black, who had sunglasses on. On his temples, he had serpents tattooed. It made her wary. “I saw this wee thing in yer window. I would love to look a bit closer.” The man smiled wickedly. “A Scottish lady!” he exclaimed. “Ah, I do love me that lilt.” Then he held up his slender hands in a placating gesture. “Not flirting with you, honest. I have my own angel.” His face grew dreamy. “Should be nearly done there… Anyway,” he snapped out of it. “What wee thing was that?” Rowena pointed it out, and the man nodded as he took it from its place. “Such a cute thing, this. Is it a gift?” Watching him carefully, but not overly so, place the item on the counter, Rowena studied it. It didn’t look dangerous, and the man was handling it perfectly fine. “Might I ask where ye got this? Just fer providence, ye ken.” The impish smile was back. “Aye. I do,” he said. “I can give you the papers… Oi! Elly!” he shouted. 

A strawberry blonde teen with freckles and pretty eyes appeared. “Yes, Mr.C.?” Mr.C. held up the item. “You know where the papers on this thing are?” The teen smiled and nodded. “Yes, Mr.C. In the safe, one shelf under the rings. I’ll get it.” Mr. C. looked surprised. “You’re not… scared anymore?” Elly smiled her teeth bare. “Nah. That got solved yesterday. Didn’t Mr. Azi tell you?” Mr. C. tilted his head, recollecting. “Oh… right. He did. Alright then! Off you go.” Elly shook her head and walked off. “Kids, huh?”Mr. C. offered. “Aye,” Rowena agreed. “Mah Fergus was a handful. And then… off he went. Became a big name. Makes yer heart swell with pride, it does, when they make something of themselves.” With a serious expression, Mr. C. nodded. “Yeah… I hoping my partner will agree on raising another kid. The first one… we did great. But he just…” He waved his hand in a non committal gesture. 

“Ach… he stopped contacting ye? That’s sad.” Rowena consolingly said. The black clad shoulders shrugged. “He just didn’t need us anymore. That’s Life, ain’t it? A cruel bitch at times.” He straightened when Elly came back. “ Ah! There she is! Thanks, love!” He took the papers and handed them to Rowena. She skimmed them, with her eyes and her magical senses, but nothing stood out. “That seems just fine, dear boy. I’ll have it gift wrapped, if ye don’t mind.” Mr. C. happily wrapped it in glossy, black paper with a bow of the lightest blue, which he affixed with a sticker from the shop. “Tatah my dear Lothian lady. Hope to see you again,” Mr. C. crooned as she left. “I think ye might,” she answered and made her way to where she’d left her portal to the Bunker open.


End file.
